


Lets Gat it On [WIP]

by KindListener



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cock Piercing, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Praise Kink, Pre-Transition Trans Male Character, Skull Fucking, Throat Fucking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: The Boss gets agitated because, no matter how influential or important you are, the healthcare system still sucks ass.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lets Gat it On [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very self indulgent garbage because I've felt like trash recently. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it. Might add another chapter because I wanna write something for Demon!Gat from Gat Out of Hell because his arm and wings are sexy AF.... ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

Rubbing his eyes, the Boss sighs as he puts the phone down. Seeing the Boss get stressed, Johnny cracks his knuckles for an A+ back massage.  
"What's up?" Johnny asks, standing and placing his large, strong hands onto the Boss's shoulders, fingertips digging into the aching flesh. Silence. "C'mon, who was it?" He tries again and the Boss groans irritably.  
"My brother and his fucking boyfriend. His boyfriend's on T, now, and he sounds like Keith David. What the fuck?" The Boss stares down at his huge chest mountains, bursting from the bindings beneath his shirt. "Here I am, getting spinal injuries while fuckin' Jack Skellington over there gets the magic bullet--" He complains and Johnny shakes his head, removing his hands and rounding the sofa. He grasps the Boss's face, making him pout as Gat grabs his cheeks.  
"C'mon, lemme show you something."

Johnny guides the Boss up to the bedroom, pushing him (reluctantly) in front of the full-length mirror. Without asking, Gat pulls off the Boss's vest and unclasps his binder.  
"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" He asks and the Boss averts his eyes, looking to the floor, but Johnny isn't having any of that. One hand grabs his face and straightens it at the mirror while the other snakes around to grab one of his breasts. "I see one of the sexist men alive." He murmurs against the Boss's ear, rolling a peaked nipple between his fingers. "I don't care if you're on T, J, L or K and neither should you. You're still my Boss and I think you're the sexiest motherfucker however you are." The Boss can feel his lips against his throat as the hand on his face drifts over his chest, over his abdomen and into his sweatpants. "My Boss. Deadliest, funniest, sexiest, cutest...wettest guy I know." Two fingers swipe up against the Boss's crotch, feeling the moisture built up there. The shorter man gasps and Gat smiles, pressing an affectionate kiss to the Boss's neck. He lifts his hand from the Boss's sweatpants and sucks his fingers clean. The taste is so earthy and eager and cherry-sweet. Gat sighs when he finishes licking his fingers clean. "Fuck... I need to suck you off, right fucking now."

Turning round, the Boss presses his lips to Gat's, kissing him hard and fast and feral. The larger man pushes him toward the bed, pinning his hips to the bed frame. The Boss hoists himself onto the bed and Gat takes the pleasure of peeling his sweatpants off, more aware of his lack of underwear, beneath his sweatpants.  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous, Boss." Pushing his way between the Boss's bare thighs, Johnny presses his half-mast, clothed erection against the Boss's crotch, earning him a slight whine. The Boss grasps Johnny's broad chin and tilts his head down, feeling the slight stubble under his fingers. "Gonna make you feel so good, Boss..." Gat groans out as he leans down to kiss the Boss. He tastes warm and clean with a hint of the Boss's precome on his tongue.

Broad palms push Boss's thighs apart and Johnny takes up a spot on his knees, sucking hickies into the Boss's thighs. Feeling Gat's hot breath against his crotch, the Boss groans out a sigh, his toes curling. And then those talented lips are on him, tongue swirling around the shy swell of his clit, tucked under the hood.  
"F-Fuck... Gat, Gat, Gat... Johnny!" Fingers curl into Johnny's perfectly sculpted hair and he inhales sharply, sucking the Boss's clit between his teeth as nails rake over his scalp. A finger slides into his core, his wetness nearly dripping onto the gaudy violet sheets, crooking at a specific angle as he pulls him off the Boss, watching his hole easily take his fingers.  
"I...can't wait to get...my cock into you." He pants out, pumping his fingers into the Boss as his breath catches in his lungs. Then, his tongue is toying with him again, his tongue teasing his clit and flicking against it.  
"Holy shit, Johnny...!" The Boss breathes out a whine that goes right to Johnny's cock, making it twitch in the tight confines of his pants. "Fuuuuck... Don't make me come yet, Gat... I've not even had you in me yet."  
"Why don't you tell me what you want then?" Johnny purrs, his tongue licking a wet stripe up the Boss's crotch.  
"I-I-I want you...to fuck me, Gat. Get out your fuckin' horse cock and fuck me silly..." The Boss whines, bucking up into Johnny's tongue and fingers.  
"Mmm... That's my Boss." He coos against the Boss's skin. His mouth and fingers leave the Boss's body and Boss watches as he licks his fingers clean, that long, talented tongue slipping from knuckle to knuckle, collecting enough come on his tongue to turn it white.  
"You're way too good at that, Johnny..." The Boss sighs as Gat stands to his full height, hands sliding from his knees to his thighs, working his way back up.

His fingers dart across the Boss's hip bones, stroking patterns into his skin.  
"Damn... You're fuckin' gorgeous, Boss." Hands with jagged, bitten-down fingernails reach for Johnny's, holding his large, warm hands halfway up the Boss's chest.  
"Shut up, Gat..." The Boss sighs and Johnny never noticed the dark flush across his cheeks and shoulders. Leaning down, Gat places wet, open-mouthed kisses against the Boss's belly and up toward his chest.  
"No, I'm gonna keep telling you until you believe me." He breathes and he watches goosebumps rise on the Boss's skin.  
"That's gonna take a long time." The Boss replies shakily and Johnny huffs out a laugh as he stands over him again.  
"You think that's gonna put me off?" A rare, genuine smile crosses Gat's lips and the Boss's cheeks only grow darker. "Anyway, I've got a good few loads in me. Been saving up while you've been gone." He states, pulling his Saints jacket off as well as his blood-spattered, white vest to let the Boss view him in all his glory. Boss sits up and runs a hand gently over Johnny's sternum, placing a kiss beside a perfectly pierced nipple.  
"Jeez, how'd I ever get so lucky..." Gat gathers the Boss's wrists in a single hand and pushes him back down to the bed.  
"Don't say that just yet. You're about to go four or five rounds with the Gat." Carefully, the Boss takes a nipple into his mouth, rolling the flesh between his teeth and revelling in the sharp hiss that Johnny lets out.  
"Fuck..." Boss can feel the short bar of the piercing through the skin, sucking the flesh and running his tongue over it before he pulls off.  
"Show me what you got."

After leaving a quick kiss on the Boss's lips, Johnny unzips his skinny jeans and pushes down his boxers to tug his cock out. With a satisfied bob, Gat's cock pulses, heavy and eager, against his abdomen, the curve of it displaying the series of piercings down the underside. The thing is brutal and the Boss is only too happy to take it.  
"Holy shit, I love those." He grins, sitting up to twist the ball on the end of one of the bars. Gat lets out a shuddering breath and bites his lip. "C'mon, let me return the favour. You're practically gagging for it anyway, Johnny." The Boss's fingers tangle into his hair and Johnny groans, bowing his head into the crook of the Boss's shoulder as he takes Johnny's cock into his hands. "No jerking off? You got a death wish, Gat? Your balls're nearly full to bursting."  
"Not the same as coming into your sweet ass." He huffs humourlessly and the Boss laughs.  
"C'mon, I'll lie on my back. You know the drill." The Boss turns around and drapes his head over the edge of the bed, now only a few inches away from tasting Gat's huge cock. He knows he can't take it the usual way so Johnny usually has to ram the damn thing down his throat. He never complains. Having Gat halfway down his throat, his nose pressed to his full balls and Johnny's large hands grabbing his neck like he's a fucking onahole is so hot.

"C'mon." The Boss opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, wetting his lips in preparation.  
"You're such a slut, Boss, y'know that?" He comments as his dick twitches at the sight of the hole, open and wet and pulsing and ready.  
"Yup. And you know you love it." The head slides against his tongue, hot and wet. It follows the trail to a much softer sensation that surrounds his cock and gums up his senses.  
"Oh, fuuuuck, Boss..." Johnny absently thumbs at the Boss's plump lower lip, stretched around the girth of his cock. He watches the bulge of his cock move back and forth inside the Boss's throat, his piercings catching on the Boss's tonsils. "Holy shit, that's good." He hisses breathlessly as he raises his eyes, watching the Boss stretch open their thighs and push a toy between their legs. "... You're a needy, fuckin' whore, aren't you?" Johnny groans, long fingers inching against the Boss's throat, thumbs framing the slight swell of his understated adam's apple. He tries to answer but his reply comes out as more of a garbled moan as Johnny bottoms out in his throat, the Boss's nose pressed to the underside of his swollen balls. He watches as one hand rocks the toy in and out of the Boss and the other furiously rubs his fingertips against the node of his clit. Lost in the feeling, Gat moves a hand to grab a handful of the Boss's breast, squeezing harshly and drawing a ragged groan from his beloved fucktoy. He opens his mouth to say something but his vocal cords fail him and he ends up just letting out a breathless sigh as he draws out, beginning to fuck the Boss's throat in earnest. Saliva coats all the way up to the base of his cock and Johnny chews at the inside of his cheek, digging the tips of his thumbs into the Boss's neck, eager to feel the swell of his cock in his throat. "Ah, fuck...! Gonna come!" With little warning, Johnny snaps his hips against the Boss's face, shooting his load down his throat and hearing the punctuated noise of the Boss swallowing it all down.

Still hard but sensitive, Johnny pulls his cock from the Boss's face, watching him sit up, cough and groan, before collapsing languidly on the bed.  
"... That feel good, Gat...?" He sighs as he pulls his hands from between his legs.  
"Too good." Johnny pants and leans down, claiming the Boss's lips and taking advantage of his parted lips. Boss threads his fingers into Gat's hair, pulling him closer and closer, forcing his lips harder on his own. When they pull apart, they're both breathing heavy, Boss reaching up to slip Gat's precarious glasses off his nose. Deep brown eyes undercut with a deep flush on his cheeks.  
"What's on the agenda next, then?" Boss asks teasingly and Gat replaces his glasses, sliding them up the bridge of his nose.  
"Saw how hot you were getting when I was fucking your mouth. Maybe you need to develop a little...restraint." He grins and the Boss's eyebrows quirk at the suggestion.  
"... Meaning?"

So that brings them here, the Boss's wrists handcuffed behind him as he kneels on the foot of the bed. Gat trails a finger from the Boss's collar, between the swell of his breasts, over his belly and to his crotch, unmoving.  
"Gaaaaaaaaat, c'mon." He whines as Johnny reaches to pump his cock a couple times, tugging at his piercings and making himself huff out short breaths. "Fuck, that's hot... You could be a camboy."  
"Suggesting I'm not already?" He teases, reaching up with his other hand to tweak the gold bars that pierce his nipples.  
"Shit, I'd pay for that." Johnny pulls in close, sucking a mark just above where any shirt collar woud sit.  
"Nah, I only put on a show for you, Boss." He whispers, grasping a gold ring from Boss's ear between his teeth and tugging playfully at it.  
"And why's that?" Boss asks knowingly.  
"You know why." Johnny replies in that clipped tone, turning away from the Boss just as a fresh flush creeps across his high cheekbones and the tips of his ears.  
"Do I? Why don't you remind me?" The Boss pouts innocently as Johnny looks over his shoulder.  
"Don't make me fuckin' say it!"  
"Say what? Jog my memory." Huffing out an irritated breath, Johnny pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and averts his eyes. He mumbles something incoherent and the Boss grins. "What was that?"  
"I like you a lot, okay? Fuckin' asshole." He admits pointedly and the Boss chuckles, stepping off the mattress and pressing his body to Gat's, his confidence and bravado giving him the upper hand, even with his wrists bound.  
"Say it nicely." Johnny picks the Boss up by his waist and pushes him to the bed, forcing himself between the Boss's thighs, his cock pressing against his core deliciously.  
"No."


End file.
